Mirage (Aladdin)
Mirage, the Evil Incarnate, is a recurring antagonist in the Aladdin television series. She is the Queen of Evil in the Aladdin universe and can compete with Jafar and Mozenrathfor the title of Aladdin's most dangerous foe. She is loosely based on the Egyptian goddess Bastet and she carries several references to Ancient Egypt, such as her temple which looks like a Sphinx. is Evil Bastet Sisters Occupation Sorceress Love of set Ruler of Morbia Powers and Abilities Immense Dark Powers Control of illusions and shadows Control of monsters and everything evil Potions, spells and evil artifacts High intelligence and trickery Mirage is unsurprisingly cruel, sadistic, destructive and sarcastic. She enjoys destruction and disarray, but she enjoys despair and broken dreams even more. She considers breaking her victims' spirit to be much more important than mere destruction and as such, she intensely dislikes everything that can inspire people's faith and she despises love and any other positive feelings. She hates Aladdin and can't stand Genie, yet she displays a loathing respect towards them and acknowledges their merit (mostly Aladdin's). She would stop at nothing to defeat Aladdin but not necessarily to kill him, as she would be satisfied to let him live, either as her slave, or simply hopeless in front of the ruins of his beloved Agrabah. Mirage is also highly intelligent and manipulative. She knows how to use people's doubts and dislikes to her advantage very well. She is more of the scheming type and rarely directly involves herself more than she absolutely must. She prefers either giving her instructions or setting her plans and then watches the action in her temple of Morbia. She has also several other feline features: she often purrs, meows or hisses loudly, following her mood and her signature attack is a claw swipe-like energy blast. Because of this, Genie likes to taunt her by calling her "Kitty" or by presenting her a squeaking, toy mouse; often to suffer her wrath in a painful way immediately after. Mirage is extremely powerful, being on an equal footing if not superior to Jafar (as a sorcerer) Genie and Mozenrath. She wields many common powers such as flight, teleporting, inter-dimensional travel, glamour and shape-shifting, making images or avatars of herself appear out of nowhere, or seeing or talking where she isn't physically present. True to her name, she can create illusions (normal or tangible ones) that draw from her victims' memories, or even illusionary places which she merges with the real world and which she can manipulate. Moreover, she can warp reality to the point of creating replicas of an entire city, including its population, controlling the elements and causing natural disasters. She controls shadows as well, as she's able to generate objects whose shadow erase from existence everything it comes in contact with and rules the Shadow Realm where the evil El Katib are dwelling. She also has the ability to summon nightmares in sleeping minds. She controls several monsters such as fire cats and the El Katib and she exerts an influence over everything evil. She's very knowledgeable in Arcane Lore, especially regarding Dark Arts, as she knows every monster and demonic being, as well as every evil magical artifact that exists in the world. She knows where to find them and she can exploit everything they make happen. She can also use "traditional" sorcery such as spells and potions. Mirage is never seen actually fighting but she masters several magical attacks: a claw swipe which sends slicing waves of green energy (her most used attack), green energy rays fired in rapid succession, green bolts of lightning, a huge array of green and black lightning all around her. She also displays great physical strength, being able to send Genie flying with a mere backhand. Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Mammals Category:Egyptian Kaiju Category:Prehistoric Category:Aliens Category:Female Kaiju Category:Feline Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Heisei toho kaiju